


All is Revealed (part II)

by Marriott23



Series: Merlin short stories [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 03:28:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marriott23/pseuds/Marriott23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Arthur learns the truth he finds himself unsure of how to proceed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All is Revealed (part II)

It was a good deal later that Arthur was recounting the tale to Gwaine. The blasted man would not leave until he had learnt what had happened. 

 

Eventually with the tale told Arthur asked the question that was pressing on his mind, "how could he do this to me?"

 

Ser Gwaine shifted uncomfortably at the question. "I have not doubt that he truly uses it to protect you sire."

 

Arthur's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "You knew?" he asked as his eyes searched for any sign that he was mistaken. Gwaine nodded slowly his eyes fixed on his king. "Who else?" Arthur growled, why did he not know when others did?

 

Gwaine took a steadying breath and recounted a list of names. "I think that is all, sire," he tagged on the end seeing how with each name Arthur's eyes had gone darker.

 

"Bring him to me," the king ordered. Arthur watched as the knight left his expression carefully shielded. Why was it that half his knights knew his manservant was a sorcerer and he did not? Then the other problem hit Arthur for magic was banned in Camelot and if they had known and not told him then…

 

Arthur was glad that Merlin walked in at that moment to prevent his mind following that line of thought. He studied the man before him thoughtfully. He didn't seem very different but he was clearly letting something leak through that he hadn't before. 

 

It was almost as if he was allowing the king to see through the carefully built walls of disguise to see what was underneath. "Why?" Arthur asked, it was a simple question yet it seemed to confuse the man before him. "Why did you practise magic?"

 

The expanded question caused Merlin to make eye contact for the first time. "I was born with it," he answered slowly. 

 

Arthur was surprised at that answer. As far as he knew sorcerers chose to practise magic and spent years studying to be able to do it. His lightly breathed, "impossible," did not go unheard.

 

"Arthur," Merlin said stepping forwards, "believe me when I say that I never decided to practise magic. It is just something I was born with."

 

"You didn't have to use it," Arthur snapped angrily.

 

The retort froze him to the bone. "No I didn't. Yet I used it to protect you Arthur so you could follow your destiny." Merlin snapped and then his voice fell to barely a whisper, "A destiny that has been written since the dawn of time."


End file.
